


Corrupted

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corrupted!Bad, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil!Bad, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gun Fellatio, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Mindfuck, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Egg Corruption, There are guns in Minecraft I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Sapnap encounters his demonic friend acting very unlike himself.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Nick | Sapnap, Sapnap/Badboyhalo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the whole evil Red Egg subplot happening on the Dream SMP right now. Please mind the tags, this is much darker than most of my mcyts RPF works so far.

“Do you know what this would do to you, Sapnap?” 

Sapnap swallows, the sound of it loud in the silence of the basement. Bad’s footsteps stop behind him and he feels a shudder go up his spine. He doesn’t know what his friend is referring to but something in his gut tells him he doesn’t want to know. His arms are aching, tied securely behind him, and his legs are falling asleep from where he’s been left in a kneeling position for hours. 

Bad laughs and there’s something… off about it. Sapnap shivers, remembering how earlier he’d run into his friend, his eyes a terrifying shade of red. That wasn’t normal, and neither had the sinister grin the other had been sporting. He’d backed up with a nervous laugh, intent on running for help and then Bad had grabbed him and slammed him into the floor and-

Something hard and cold is pressed to his neck suddenly and Sapnap yelps, jerking a little. Bad shushes him gently, like someone soothing a child or a wounded animal and the object is slid up from his neck up towards his jaw and out of the corner of his eye he sees the gun. Sapnap freezes, breath catching in his throat in terror.

“Glock19, holds fifteen rounds, isn’t it a sleek little number?” Bad’s voice is a purr and he can’t keep the whimper from escaping as the gun is stroked over his cheek. God what the fuck is going on, is that a  _ real _ gun? “It’s a little small for me, but the damage it would do to you pretty boy…” Bad trails off, voice rough and the barrel is pressed into his flesh harder, making him gasp and giving him no time to think of those last words.

“Bad, Bad wha-what the fuck?!” Sapnap’s stumbling over his words, eyes wide as his friend circles him, crouching down in front of him. At his words, Bad grabs his hair and wrenches his head sharply, tutting his displeasure and Sapnap yelps in response.

“ _ Language _ Sapnap!” Bad chokes out a laugh, grinning at him again and his eyes are glowing red, the grin at his lips near-unhinged. “Have you forgotten I have a gun, or are you just being an adorable dummy?” He draws closer and Sapnap leans back, heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“M’sorry Bad plea-please, look is this a troll? You’re messing with me yeah?” He tries for a laugh, tries to lighten the situation. Bad usually can’t withstand guilt-tripping, he caves easily and apologises. Sapnap can’t deny he finds it very cute, like most of the things about Bad. His friend’s dark laugh makes him stiffen again.

Bad draws the gun back and for a moment he really hopes this really is just some messed-up troll that the other took too far. As uncharacteristic as that is, Bad does have a bit of a dark sense of humor sometimes. But then the other presses the barrel of the gun against his lip. “Oh Sapnap you’re so cute, you know that?” He licks his lip and lets out a breathy laugh, “I want to see your pretty mouth wrapped around my gun.”

His stomach clenches in fear, Bad’s gaze is serious, sincere, undeniably so. And his words send a confusing mixture of terror and a guilty flicker of heat through him. He tries to bury the latter, shivering as his lips brush the metal with every stuttered word, “Bad come on please? This isn’t like you at all. I’ll get you whatever you want, I’ll do whatever you say right? We can go find the others-”

Bad slaps him, hard on the cheek and he gasps at the sting. And then the other pets over the stinging flesh with more of his soft shushing but his tone is anything but soothing, “Sapnap I don’t want you talking about anyone else right now, all you need is me.” He brings his gun back to himself, kissing the barrel before he presses it back to Sapnap’s lips. “And I told you what I want, I want you to  _ suck _ .”

He pauses for a moment, eyes roaming over his body for a moment before he grins, a hungry glint in his eye, “and before you ask,” his voice lowers to a whisper, “yes it’s loaded.”

Sapnap swallows and he’s suddenly glad he doesn’t have a full bladder, he feels like he might have wet himself. He parts his lips, his throat dry and eyes wide as he looks at his friend. The barrel is an awkward shape and his tongue explores the foreign object involuntarily. 

Sapnap closes his eyes in mortification, trying not to catch his teeth and taking the barrel deeper. He’s never sucked anyone off before, and the gun is nothing like the cool smoothness of a popsicle. Bad groans and he opens his eyes to find his friend gazing at him hungrily, fucking the gun in and out of his mouth slowly.

“Oh you’re being so good for me Sapnap, I knew your mouth would look so pretty, it was made to be used you know?” Bad’s voice is lower, almost a growl as he presses the gun deeper. Sapnap can’t help coughing, unused to having something so deep. “Aw baby, I’ll give you a rest in a moment, gonna have to make sure I don’t accidentally pull the trigger and ruin that throat of yours…”

Sapnap is shocked by the sudden burn of tears. He sobs around the gun barrel, flushing in embarrassment at looking so weak. Bad pulls the gun out just enough to rest it on his tongue, free hand petting him so gently as he shivers with soft comforting little noises. “Such a good boy, oh look at you…” he finally pulls the gun fully away and the combination of relief and soft touches has Sapnap bursting into tears.

A thumb rolls over his cheeks as he sobs, swiping at the tears. “Don’t you look so beautiful, so pretty when you cry.” Bad presses him back, oh so gently and unties his arms, laying him down on the cold basement floor. Sapnap shivers and he knows he should struggle, maybe he could run. But Bad kisses him and starts very softly undressing him. Or half-undressing at least; shoves his shirt up to expose his chest and his hands tug down his shorts. 

Sapnap wants to pretend he’s not hard, he really wants to. But as Bad’s hand wraps around him with a soft chuckle, he really can’t. He sobs again and trembles, he feels exhausted and overwhelmed. And he hates that he’s hard, hates that he wants Bad’s touch so bad he’ll get turned on with a gun in his mouth 

“There we go, you’re doing so well Sapnap…” His friend reaches behind him and Sapnap can’t help the whimper when he sees Bad is holding the gun again. His cock twitches in the other’s hand before Bad lets him go, and he shivers, both from fear and the cold of the floor on his bare back and ass. 

Bad pops his fly, a little awkwardly with one hand and wrestles his cock out. Sapnap swallows hard, his friend is  _ big _ . God he’d honestly thought only actors in pornos were that big but Bad is hung and he can’t help the little needy whine he lets out. Bad smirks and jerks himself once, eyes roaming his body, and then he presses closer with a purr.

“Bad please..” he doesn’t know what he’s asking for, it feels like he hasn’t spoken in hours and his voice is rough. He yelps when Bad manhandles him, using one hand to make him spread his legs and terrifyingly, prompting Sapnap to move them where he wants by pressing the barrel of the gun against him.

Bad presses forwards and Sapnap gasps when their cocks are pressed together, his feeling dwarfed by his friend’s size. “Oh Sapnap, you feel so good..” Bad groans and spits in his palm before he wraps his hands around them both, jerking roughly and making them both moan. 

Sapnap arches up, legs jerking and then the gun is pressed to his temple. He pants, lost in Bad’s hungry gaze and he can’t help the tears from flowing. The overwhelming mix of fear and pleasure, and the helplessness, god it’s making him twitch and his head feel oddly fluffy. “Bad-” he sobs, or moans, he can’t tell, he arches up into Bad and bites his lip, the cold barrel reminding a constant pressure against his skin-

He’s thrown over the edge faster than he’s ever cum in his life, moaning as his vision whites out. Everything is tingling, his back arching and he can’t help reaching out to grab at Bad for something to hold onto. He slumps back, gasping harshly as his whole body twitches. He becomes aware of Bad’s voice, soft and full of praise, “oh Sapnap, you’re so pretty when you cum, gosh you’re doing so well.”

Sapnap feels like he can’t move, he’s just a twitching mess, hands gripping Bad’s shoulders. Bad is grinning down at him and he rocks his hips a little, enough to make him whine from the overstimulation. The gun trails down his cheek, an almost sensual caress.

  
“I’ll give you a moment, baby,” Bad’s voice is a purr, and he’s shivering a little himself. He laughs, eyes red and bright, “You did  _ so well _ … but now it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Please Read**
> 
> I am aware that on a stream several months ago Sapnap claimed he was uncomfortable being shipped with Bad. However since then he has made a significant amount of sexual and flirty jokes about and to Bad. These are jokes of course and they’re funny because they tend to get a strong reaction from Bad, but I would argue they’re not the ones you make publicly if you’re truly uncomfortable with the concept of being shipped with that person. So after you comment to tell me Sapnap is uncomfortable with shippy content with Bad, you might want to remind Sapnap himself. 
> 
> Should Sapnap contact me directly or state that he's uncomfortable with my works specifically, then, and ONLY then, will I delete my Badnap works.


End file.
